Snow
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: Avant de servir les dieux, les armes divines étaient des êtres humains. Des êtres humains qui ne voulaient pas mourir. Yukine était l'un d'entre eux.


OS pour le concours d'une amie (Plume-Now dat biatch) qui m'a converti à Noragami (dat biatch). Il fallait que je tue quelqu'un pour le concours, donc voilà le résultat. Luv luv keur keur reviews pls thanx

* * *

Snow

– Vous pouvez tous aller vous faire foutre !

La porte claqua, l'adolescent s'enfuit en courant. Personne d'autre ne sortit de la maison pour le poursuivre.

Pas plus âgé de quatorze ans, il était petit et blond, cheveux en bataille et tête dure. Ses parents étaient tous les deux avocats et n'avaient que peu de temps pour lui. Ce peu de temps, ils le passaient à se disputer sur tous les sujets possibles : mauvaises notes, chambre pas rangée, sorties... Le sujet le plus récurrent était son futur. Ses parents voulaient qu'il reprenne leur cabinet d'avocat – sa sœur aînée étudiait déjà à la plus grande école de droit du pays, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la rejoindre une fois ses années de lycée finies. Mais lui n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Pour tout dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, et il ne voulait pas s'y prendre la tête tout de suite. Il avait encore quelques années devant lui et il voulait seulement en profiter.

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait froid. Le garçon ferma son manteau jusqu'en haut et descendit sa capuche sur le sommet de sa tête. Il fourra ses mains tout au fond de ses poches et continua sa balade. Des fois, quand il se disputait avec quelqu'un, il avait cette soudaine envie de casser tout ce qui l'entourait. Pour éviter un tel accident, il prenait ses affaires et partait. Il n'allait jamais bien loin il faisait le tour du quartier une fois ou deux, allait se planter devant des vitrines colorées et lumineuses, puis rentrait. Il échangeait quelques mots avec ses parents, puis allait se coucher. Le lendemain, tout était oublié – tout était toujours oublié. Il suffisait de laisser couler.

Le gamin ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. Il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-il devenir avocat comme ses parents le lui répétaient ? Devait-il faire autre chose ? Il n'avait rien envie de faire de sa vie. Il était bien chez lui. S'il le pouvait, il resterait chez ses parents toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas grandir et affronter toutes ces dures décisions qu'il aurait à prendre un jour : choisir une école, choisir une orientation... Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un bon un rien, incapable de prendre des décisions sérieuses dans sa vie. Le futur le terrifiait, et ses parents ne cessaient de le lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il n'avait encore rien de prévu. Bien sûr qu'il avait encore quelques années devant lui. Mais autour de lui, tout le monde avait déjà des idées, un futur tout tracé, des décisions déjà prises. Lui ? Il n'avait qu'un « non » au futur que ses parents lui avaient préparé. Il n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la voiture arriver derrière lui. Quand il l'entendit enfin, il était trop tard. Il n'eût pas le temps ni de sauter sur le côté ni de se protéger. La voiture le cogna, il se sentit voler et retomber sur le trottoir. La douleur était immense, il sentit plusieurs endroit de son corps se casser sous le choc. Quand tout cessa de tourner autour de lui, il essaya de se concentrer – il ferma les yeux, inspira, mais même cela faisait horriblement mal. Son cœur battait la chamade, il lui fallut un long moment pour réussir à se calmer. Quand tout devint un peu plus calme, il réalisa que la voiture ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Il était seul. Cassé, brisé, sanglant et seul sur un trottoir au milieu de la nuit.

Tout d'abord, il se dit que ce chauffard était un véritable salaud. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté ? C'était la moindre des choses à faire ! S'arrêter, vérifier s'il était encore en vie, appeler une ambulance, la police, quelqu'un ! Mais non, ce connard l'avait abandonné là, sur ce maudit trottoir, au milieu de nulle part. Il était furieux, et s'il n'avait pas la moitié de son corps en morceaux, il irait lui courir après et lui ruiner sa vie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, et la sombre réalité le frappa : _il allait mourir_.

Comme tous le monde, le garçon avait déjà songé à ce qu'il se passerait une fois mort. Comment ses parents réagiraient-ils ? Sa sœur ? Ses amis ? Leur manquerait-il ? Se rappellerait-on de lui ? Ces questions n'avaient jamais été fondamentale, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait peur – il était terrorisé, il n'avait pas de réponse. Personne n'était préparé à mourir et il n'y avait pas de guide. Le temps prépare à ça – mais lui n'avait que quatorze ans, il n'était pas près du tout.

Son cœur se serra. Il pensa à ses parents qui l'attendaient à la maison. Ils ne devaient avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il pouvait essayer de les appeler, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. De toute façon, le portable dans sa poche était sans doute cassé. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide. Il pouvait toujours prier aux quelconques dieux existants et capables de l'aider, mais allaient-ils vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Soudain, respirer devint plus dur. Quelque chose d'autre que l'air rentrer dans ses poumons – il cracha, toussa du sang, essaya de respirer tant bien que mal. La peur le saisit complètement : c'était la fin, il allait mourir. Furieux, terrifié, accablé – _il ne voulait pas mourir_.

Enfin, tout se figea autour de lui. La douleur disparut, et il avait froid – si froid ! La panique aussi avait disparu. Il n'avait plus peur, son cœur ne battait plus la chamade. Il avait retrouvé un rythme normal, paisible, presque trop lent. Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit, des images de souvenirs joyeux et lointains qu'il avait cru oublier : les visages souriants de ses parents et de sa sœur quand il avait gagné le concours de lecture en primaire, la fête si soigneusement préparée par sa mère pour ses dix ans, des balades dans un parc dont il avait oublié le nom... Tellement de souvenirs qui ne firent que le réjouir et l'attrister encore plus.

Quelque chose tomba sur son visage. Il neigeait.

Il n'avait plus mal, mais il avait mal et froid. Alors l'enfant ferma les yeux – en fin de compte, mourir était comme allait se coucher. Sans le réaliser, il poussa son dernier souffle.

 _Ton nom est Yuki. Ton vaisseau est Setsu. Viens, Sekki !_

Yukine inspira son premier souffle.

Il neigeait.


End file.
